


Le chat du Cheshire

by Akirafye



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, The autor is crazy
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-24
Updated: 2017-05-24
Packaged: 2018-11-04 11:53:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10990392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akirafye/pseuds/Akirafye
Summary: Dumbledor a décidé de créer des duos d'un journée pour lier les Serpentard et Griffondor. Les événements s’enchaîne, tous boivent une potion d'échange et Ron se retrouve à dire ces pensées et à pensées ces paroles. Arrive alors le chat du Cheshire qui s'est épris du duo de Blaise et Ron. Cela ne présage rien de bon.





	Le chat du Cheshire

**Author's Note:**

> Pensées de Ron en gras
> 
> « -… » : Parole non entendu de Ron en gras

 

PREMIÈRE PARTIE :

Tout commença dans une salle de classe située dans les cachots de l'école de sorcellerie Poudlard localisée en Grande Bretagne, située en Europe, continent présent sur la planète terre dans un système solaire quelconque d'une quelconque galaxie. En fait, cela débuta avec la décision du directeur de cette école qui fut de mettre en duo tous ses élèves le temps d'un jour, les duos n'étant pas choisis par les principaux concernés mais par lui-même. Il avait annoncé sa décision le jour même au soir pour le lendemain et avait ainsi associé chaque Griffondor avec un Serpentard et chaque Pouffsoufle avec un Serdaigle.

Ce fut donc la mine défaite que le lendemain, chaque élève alla rejoindre son partenaire de la journée, seul être auquel il aurait le droit de parler en dehors des professeurs, étant interdit de s'adresser à ses amis ou ennemis à cause d'une potion que le directeur avait habilement dissimulé dans leur repas. Ainsi, tout commença avec un jeune élève de Griffondor, roux aux yeux bleus, qui ne se réveilla pas le matin de cette joyeuse journée. Il se leva, s'habilla et se prépara en vitesse. Il arriva dans la grande salle quelques minutes après que celle-ci se soit vidée et découvrit, devant les porte closes de la salle, un jeune Serpentard, mate, brun aux yeux ambrés, attendant impatiemment. Ce dernier, dès qu'il le vit, se précipita sur lui et lui cria :

\- Alors Wesel ? Tu veux qu'on se fritte dès le début ?

\- La ferme Zabini ! répondit tout aussi doucement le jeune roux.

Il ne prit pas la peine de défendre son retard et ils se dirigèrent vers les cachots, dans une continuelle dispute qui réussit à ne pas se finir en guerre ouverte on ne sait comment. Arrivés devant la salle de classe, le roux laissa à son binôme le soin d'ouvrir la porte et d'essuyer l'humeur désastreuse de leur professeur. Ce dernier dès qu'il vit son élève ne lui fit aucune remarque et le pria de s'asseoir avec son camarade. Cependant, lorsque le roux passa devant lui, il s'écria :

\- Moins 50 point à Griffondor pour arriver en retard et entraîner son binôme dans cette absence.

Le roux allait dire quelques choses lorsqu'il vit les regards défaits de tous les autres Griffondor qui, comme lui, partageaient un collègue Serpentard. Il alla donc, à contre cœur, se placer en face de Blaise Zabini, son ennemi naturel. Ce dernier avait un petit sourire en coin. Il était amusé de la situation. Cependant, le Griffondor le prit comme une marque de dédain, de supériorité, et le fusilla du regard. Ils poussèrent à l'unisson un long soupire lorsque le roux s'assit.

Ce fut donc dans un silence pesant qu'ils concoctèrent la potion du jour. Le professeur Snape avait, pour changer, décidé de maltraiter ses élèves. Il leur avait donc demandé de boire leur potion, réussite ou pas, à la fin de l'heure, cela dans un but très pédagogique visant à booster la motivation de certain de ses élèves. Tous firent de leur mieux pour réussir ensemble cette potion et certain laissèrent faire leur binôme beaucoup plus doué qu'eux. Ce fut le cas de Ron qui laissa faire à Blaise les trois quart de la potion, le surveillant du coin de l'œil tout de même. Il ne comprenait pas grand-chose, mais il trouvait que Zabini ne faisait rien en dehors de la recette.

Les deux heures écoulées, Snape fit un petit tour des chaudrons, il ne pouvait tout de même pas les empoisonner. Chaque potion était à peu près réussie et aucune n'avait d'effet mortel. Il expliqua donc de quoi retournait les potions qu'ils avaient faites et qu'ils allaient devoir boire :

\- Cette potion s'appelle l'échangeuse. Elle échange deux choses chez celui qui la boit, cela peut être physique ou comportemental. Elle dure une journée. Maintenant passons aux résultats, vos potions sont pour la plus part assez bien réussies, mais seul M. Malfoy l'a confectionnée à merveille, je donne donc 30 points à Serpentard.

Harry Potter, le binôme du blond, ne protesta pas sachant pertinemment qu'il n'avait rien fait. Tous les élèves, trouvant que cette journée, la plus horrible de leur existence qui s'empirait d'heure en heure, burent donc leur potion. L'effet fut immédiat. Plus des trois quarts de la classe eurent le même effet. Leurs couleurs de cheveux et de peau s'étaient inversées. Le reste eut le droit à ce que leurs couleurs d'yeux et de cheveux s'échangent. Ce fut le cas d'Harry, qui désormais avait les cheveux verts et les yeux noirs, meilleur amis de Ron et de Draco, maintenant avec des cheveux gris orage et des yeux blonds presque argentés, meilleur ami de Blaise. Ce fut aussi l'effet obtenu sur le binôme de Ron. En effet, Blaise Zabini, Serpentard de sa condition, avait maintenant des cheveux ambrés et des yeux noirs, ressortant grandement sur sa peau mate. Ron eut un léger choc en le voyant.

_**Il est d'autant plus beau.** _

Il vit alors les yeux de Blaise s'écarquiller et le fixer intensément. Tous s'étaient retournés vers lui et le dévisageaient, même le professeur haussa un sourcil surpris, ayant pensé que seul des échanges physique allaient se produire. Blaise se détourna et essaya de trouver un miroir tandis que Ron observait toute la salle.

 _ **Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai ? Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont tous à me dévisager ? Tiens, Harry a un gazon sur la tête maintenant ! Enfin, cela ressemble plus à des mauvaises herbes !**_ s'amusa-t-il.

Beaucoup rire et Harry partie en direction d'un miroir. Ron ne comprit pas. Il continua alors à observer les personnes autour de lui, il y avait beaucoup de personne aux yeux marrons dans la classe donc tous étaient devenu plus ou moins noir. D'autre avait échangé couleur de cheveux et d'yeux et se retrouvaient, pour la plus part, brun châtain, au vu du grand nombre de personne aux yeux chocolats dans la salle. Il posa alors son regard sur le binôme d'Harry.

 _ **La fouine ressemble à un grand père avec ses cheveux gris !**_ railla-t-il.

Tous se tournèrent vers Malfoy qui suivit Harry près de l'objet réfléchissant avec une mine déconfite. Blaise revint alors et sourit au roux. Ron le fusilla du regard ne comprenant pas cette manière d'agir.

_**Bon, qu'est-ce que j'ai moi ? 'tain, les idées de Snape sont vraiment chiantes ! Va falloir que je supporte Zabini toute la journée. Il est trop bien foutu, ça me gonfle !** _

Blaise découvrit un large sourire amusé ce qui agaça grandement Ron.

_**Ce qu'il m'agace à sourire comme ça ! Il est vraiment trop beau et son sourire…** _

\- M. Weasley ? l'arrêta Snape.

« - Oui, professeur ? » s'enquit le roux en tournant sa tête vers l'homme aux cheveux corbeaux.

\- M. Weasley ? rappela le professeur de Potion agacé de n'obtenir aucun réponse.

« - Oui ? s'écria Ron. »

Le professeur parut s'énerver et se rapprocha à grands pas de son élève. Tous les autres observaient en silence. Le roux semblait perdu. Il commençait aussi à s'impatienter, c'était bien le professeur qui l'avait appelé, alors pourquoi il ne réagissait pas ?

_**Mais qu'est-ce qu'il me veut ? Il ne m'entend pas ou quoi ?** _

Le professeur s'arrêta net. Il fixa avec de grands yeux le roux.

 _ **Ne pas rire, ne pas rire, ne pas rire, ne pas rire,…**_ s'efforça de penser Ron face à l'expression de son professeur.

L'homme lui lança un regard noir et son visage se referma. Il se plaça à côté du roux et s'adressa au reste de la classe, étonné du courage qu'avait le Griffondor pour tenir tête au professeur :

\- Monsieur, Wealsey est le seul à avoir subi un échange mental et physique. Ceci est très rare. Il a en effet échangé sa capacité pour parler avec celle pour penser.

\- Il dit donc ce qu'il pense et pense ce qu'il veut dire, expliqua Hermione sous les yeux ahuris de ses camarades.

\- C'est cela, Miss Granger. Pour la prochaine fois, continua-t-il s'adressant à toute la classe, je vous prierai de me rédiger un parchemin sur les effets spéciaux de cette potion sur certain individu comme M. Weasley, vous devrez aussi m'indiquer, pourquoi ces effets interviennent.

Ron n'avait pas bougé. Il restait la bouche entrouverte.

_**Tout, ils ont tout entendu ? Oh ! Putain !** _

« - Fait chier ! »

_**Et...** _

Il se tourna vers Blaise qui lui fit un léger sourire d'excuse mais qui intérieurement était très satisfait.

_**Lui aussi, il a dû entendre ! Et merde ! Bon, ce n'est pas comme si je lui avais dit que je le matais tous les jours non plus !** _

\- Weasley ? tenta de l'arrêter Zabini soudain un peu mal à l'aise.

_**Et puis, pourquoi je me dis ça ? Ce n'est pas vrai !** _

Blaise poussa un soupir de soulagement, pendant quelque seconde, il avait vraiment cru que son binôme fantasmait légèrement sur lui. Il indiqua à Ron de ranger ses affaires. Ce dernier s'exécuta et ils sortirent pour rejoindre leur prochaine salle de classe. Ron n'avait dit mot et Zabini ne l'entendait plus. Il se dit que le roux avait trouvé un moyen pour qu'on n'entende plus ses pensées. Mais, Ron ne pensait tous simplement pas. Ce n'est qu'au trois quarts du chemin qu'il débugga :

_**Bon, reprenons !** _

Zabini l'entendit chuchoter quelques paroles et, très curieux, il tendit l'oreille.

 _ **Tout le monde peut entendre ce que je pense, alors pour la plus part du temps, il faudra que j'évite de penser !**_ en déduisit le roux. _ **Ensuite,…**_

Il dirigea son regard sur Blaise qui fit alors semblant de ne rien entendre et de continuer son chemin, tendant l'oreille pour entendre le roux.

_**Pourquoi j'ai pensé que je le matais tous les jours ? Ce n'est pas parce que dès que je le vois, je le détail du regard ou encore m'attarde souvent sur ses vêtements vers le bas de son anatomie que je le mate !** _

Blaise sentit une légère rougeur lui monter aux joues. Il se dit que si les pensées étaient privées, ce n'était pas pour rien. Il aurait voulu ne pas en entendre plus mais Ron ne fut pas de cet avis et enchaîna.

**_Bon, maintenant tout le monde à du comprendre que j'étais bi ! Comment faire son coming out sans le savoir ! Putain, il me gonfle Snape ! Tiens, je suis de mauvaise humeur ! Je n'ai pas de chance. Cette journée est vraiment la plus pourrie de toute mon existence. Je ne me réveille pas ce matin et aucun des gars ne me prévient ! Je n'ai donc rien pu manger ! J'ai fait perdre des points à ma maison en arrivant en retard au cours de Snape et maintenant tout le monde entend ce que je dis !_ **

\- Tu oublies que tu es en binôme avec moi ! intervint Blaise.

Le roux tourna instantanément sa tête vers le désormais blond et rougit fortement. Il s'écria :

« - Et merde ! »

_**Il a dû, une fois de plus tout entendre !** _

\- Je ne peux pas le nier, répondit le basané.

Ron se sentit se liquéfier sur place. Zabini dut le tirer la manche pour qu'il continue d'avancer. Il n'entendait, une fois de plus, plus rien. Il comprit alors que le roux ne pensait plus à rien. Ses pensées l'amusaient. Il trouvait cela distrayant. Cependant, elles lui faisaient beaucoup plus d'effet qu'elles ne l'auraient dû. Lorsqu'il avait avoué, enfin pensé, qu'il était très beau et qu'il aimait son sourire, il en avait été honoré, flatté et amusé. Mais il avait été surtout soulagé lorsqu'il avait appris que le roux aimait aussi les hommes. Pensant cela, il se fit la remarque qu'il avait eue de la chance que tous ne l'entendent pas penser.

Ils arrivèrent alors au cours de Soin aux créatures magiques, pour deux autres longues heures. Hagrid fut surpris de la nouvelle apparence de beaucoup de ses élèves mais tous lui expliquèrent leur cours précédant. Pour les duos, il reprit ceux imposés pour la journée et ainsi, Ron et Blaise eurent à s'occuper d'un gentil petit chat du Cheshire. Celui dont il devait s'occuper était bleu à rayures bleues claires. Il ressemblait à un chat tout à fait normal. Cependant, Hagrid les avait mis en garde, il ne devait en aucun cas croire à ce que dirait le chat. Lorsqu'il leur avait dit cela, tous l'avaient regardé suspicieux. Finalement, face au sourire mutin qu'affichait le chat, aucun ne l'aurait cru de toute manière. Enfin, c'est ce qu'avait pensé Blaise. Mais voyant son binôme, il dut se raviser.

« - Il a l'air très honnête. » commenta Ron.

Blaise leva un sourcil surpris. Il venait de voir les lèvres du roux imperceptiblement bouger mais n'avait rien entendu. Attendez deux minutes, il avait vu ses lèvres bouger ? Pourquoi regardait-il ses lèvres ? Il devait se reprendre, ce n'était pas normal. Il attendait vivement la fin de cette journée. Il regardait trop le roux. Il venait de fixer ses lèvres pendant une trentaine de seconde se disant qu'elles avaient l'air très douces. Il n'allait pas bien du tout. Ron remarqua alors que le blond bougeait fortement la tête.

« - Qu'est ce qui t'arrive Zabini ? Tu chasses un insecte ? »

Le blond ne tilta pas. C'est vrai, il ne l'entendait pas parler. Il se reconcentra sur le chat qui l'observait étrangement.

_**Qu'est-ce qu'elle a la boule de poile bleu ? Son sourire est légèrement flippant quand même. Maintenant, il ressemble à un psychopathe !** _

Les yeux du chat s'écarquillèrent mais retrouvèrent vite leur place originelle et son sourire s'agrandit. Il se mit à flotter dans les airs, restant tout de même dans sa cage. Devant cela, Hagrid se rapprocha de leur groupe et incita tous les élèves à le faire.

\- Le chat du Chesire se met à flotter en de rare occasion, observez bien, généralement peu de personne parvienne à les mettre en confiance et donc leur permettre de voler.

Tous observèrent le chat d'un œil absent sauf Blaise qui observait surpris Ron. Il n'avait rien fait, donc le chat avait aimé que Ron lui dise ce qu'il pensait du chat. Hagrid se tourna vers les autres élèves et s'écria.

\- Laissons M. Weasley et Zabini s'occuper de leur chat. Nous reviendrons pour voir s'ils ont réussi à gagner sa confiance au point qu'il en deviendra invisible.

Les étudiants s'exécutèrent et retournèrent auprès de leur propre chat.

_**Alors comme ça tu peux devenir invisible ! Alors ça te sert à quoi d'être visible ? Franchement, je ne vois pas pourquoi tu devrais avoir confiance en nous pour te rendre invisible, c'est stupide !** _

Le chat dévoila un sourire encore plus grand. Cependant, il se fendit laissant voir sa petite langue rose.

\- Si tu me vois devenir invisible après m'avoir vu m'envoler, tu me verras où que je sois, dans n'importe laquelle de mes formes, expliqua le chat.

Blaise se figea et Ron se pétrifia. Le chat venait de lui répondre. Normalement un chat ça ne parle pas. Le Serpentard se sentit un peu plus intéressé par le cours et se rapprocha à son tour de la cage, collant son épaule à celle du Griffondor. Il s'adressa alors au chat le plus normalement possible :

\- Mais, tu aurais aussi pu te rendre invisible avant que nous te voyons.

\- Il est vrai, mais ton ami m'amuse !

Blaise tourna son regard vers le roux qui recommençait alors à parler exposant ainsi ses pensées et rit de ses paroles

_**Putain, un chat, un chat qui parle ! Et le pire, il se fout de ma gueule ! Mais ce n'est pas ma faute si je dis ce que je pense ! Et Bl…Zabini qui s'y met aussi ! Super ! Bon, on se reprend et on se calme ! Hagrid me le payera un jour après tout ce qu'il m'a fait subir!** _

\- Que t'a-t-il fait ? s'étonna le Serpentard qui connaissait la grande amitié entre le trio des rouges et ors et le garde-chasse.

Ron tourna son regard vers le basané et se souvint qu'il disait ce qu'il pensait croyant que le Serpentard avait lu dans ses pensées. Il expliqua donc :

« - Lorsqu'on était en seconde année… »

Blaise l'empêcha dans dire plus posant sa main sur sa bouche qui se mouvait mais d'où aucun son ne sortait.

\- Pense-le! lui demanda-t-il.

_**En deuxième année, il nous a renseignés sur la Chambre des secrets en nous disant de suivre les araignées. Mais bon sang ? Quelle personne normalement constituée suivrait des araignées ? A part Harry bien sûr !** _

Blaise et le chat rirent aux pensées du roux. Il les foudroya du regard et le chat reprit :

\- Tu n'aimes pas les araignées ?

_**Exècre, serait le mot approprié !** _

L'hilarité des deux se renforça et Ron devint rouge de colère et de gêne.

 _ **C'est bon, vous pouvez arrêter maintenant !**_ Il posa les yeux sur un Blaise, riant aux éclats, les joues légèrement rosies et un sourire accroché à son visage, les larmes aux yeux. _**Fait chier !**_

Sur ses pensées, il s'éloigna de quelques pas laissant le chat et le Serpentard ensemble. Ce dernier se calma un peu le voyant partir et il se reconcentra sur le chat :

\- Alors…

Avant qu'il n'ait pu dire quoi que ce soit, il vit le regard mutin que lui lançait le chat. Il eut un léger mouvement de recul mais ne le quitta pas des yeux. Le chat ne le lâcha pas jusqu'à ce que son regard dérive vers quelque chose à sa droite. Il suivit le regard du chat et découvrit Ron en plein réflexion avec lui-même. Il décida de s'approcher un peu prenant le chat avec lui qui sembla ravi de cette initiative.

_**Bon, on se calme ! Je n'ai pas du tout pensé ce que je viens de penser ! Purée, ça m'agace ! Pourquoi maintenant ? Cela ne peut pas être une chose après l'autre ? Non ! J'accepte enfin que j'ai des tendances homosexuelles depuis seulement quelques jours, déjà que lorsque je me suis dit qu'il allait falloir que je le dise à ma mère j'ai vu toute la scène comme quoi elle me crierait qu'elle n''aurait jamais de petits enfants, alors qu'elle n'a pas que moi comme enfant! Enfin bref ! Je ne peux pas déjà être à ce point attiré par un mec ! Et puis un Serpentard, merde ! Pourquoi moi ?** _

Durant sa tirade, il n'avait pas lâché du regard Crabe. Il pensait qu'en observant le gros Serpentard, il allait retirer toutes les images de Zabini qui s'étaient immiscées dans son cerveau. Le basané, lui, était déçu et en colère. Pourquoi, il ne savait pas. Il n'aimait juste pas la manière dont le roux observait son camarade Serpentard. Le chat dévoila un plus grand sourire encore voyant la lueur de rage qui perçait dans les yeux du blond. Les yeux du roux se détournèrent alors de Crabe pour se poser sur le basané. Il eut un mouvement de recule lorsqu'il vit l'aura noir qui émanait du Serpentard à seulement quelques pas de lui. Il suivit alors son regard et il découvrit Crabe. Il en fut surpris. Cependant, il prit son courage à deux mains et se rapprocha du chat. Ce dernier les observait de plus en plus heureux.

_**Il peut vraiment être terrifiant des fois, je me demande ce qu'a bien pu lui faire Crabe pour qu'il ait à ce point envie de le tuer.** _

Le basané détourna alors le regard et se rapprocha de la cage, se callant à côté du Griffondor assis en tailleur. Finalement, le chat fixa Ron et lui répondit :

\- Il a attiré ton regard.

Zabini ne comprenait pas. De quoi pouvait bien parler le chat ? Il tourna alors son regard pour demander à son binôme mais ce dernier était rouge pivoine. Il remarqua que ses lèvres bougeaient à toute vitesse. Il n'aimait pas cela. Il ne pouvait pas savoir ce qu'il disait. (mais nous on peut !)

« - Tu te fiches de moi ? Zabini dans cet état parce que je regardais Crabe ? C'est n'importe quoi ! Pourquoi serait-il à ce point en colère ? C'est stupide, comme s'il pouvait être jaloux pour moi ! De toute manière, Hagrid nous a dit de ne pas te croire ! C'est forcément faux ! »

Le chat avait gardé son sourire. Il apprécia tout particulièrement la réaction du roux mais encore plus celle du blond qui essayait tant bien que mal de comprendre sans pour autant le monter. Oui, il aimait beaucoup ses deux jeunes hommes. Il décida alors quelque chose. Sous le regard ahuri des deux élèves, le chat disparut.

 _ **Mais il est où ?**_ demanda intelligemment le roux.

Peu à peu, les traits du chat se redessinèrent devant eux. Cependant, il leur apparut translucide. Hagrid se précipita alors vers eux. Voyant la cage vide, il les félicita et leur accorda à chacun 35 points. Il n'était pas facile d'apprivoiser un chat du Cheshire.

\- Bravo, bravo, bravo ! Puis-je vous demander son prénom ?

Un grand silence lui répondit.

_**Parce qu'il a un prénom ? Ce n'est pas Cheshire ?** _

\- Je m'appelle Blairo, déclara le chat.

\- Comme le blaireau le signe de la maison des Pouffsoufles ? demanda alors une Griffondor.

Le chat qui était redevenu visible aux yeux de tous hocha la tête négativement. Il dévoila de nouveau un large sourire et pointa les deux adolescents en face de lui :

\- Non, comme Blaise et Ron, Blairo !

Tous eurent la mâchoire qui fut irrémédiablement attirée par le sol. Hagrid tapa dans ses mains afin d'applaudir les deux élèves.

\- Vous avez fait mieux que l'apprivoiser, vous avez conclu un pacte ! s'exclama-t-il ravi. 40 points de plus pour Serpentard et Griffondor

Tous le regardèrent surpris. Le garde-chasse ouvrit alors la cage et le chat se plaça sur les épaules du basané qui l'observa surpris.

\- Il vous a adopté, commença Hagrid. Il restera avec vous jusqu'à ce que vous mouriez, vous pourrez faire appel à lui et à ses pouvoirs pour rester en contact. Il a créé un lien entre vous ! finit-il enthousiaste.

Tous de nouveau furent plus que surpris et quelques rires nerveux sortirent de la gorge de quelques Serpentards et Griffondors. Ron semblait avoir callé. Oui, son cerveau ne répondait plus. Il ne lâcha pas le chat du regard qui lui souriait toujours.

\- Il ne pourra pas vous mentir, enchaîna Hagrid. Et seul vous pourrez maintenant le voir dans n'importe laquelle de ses formes. Je suis un peu déçu de me séparer d'une si belle créature mais s'il vous a choisi…

\- Attendez ! réagit alors Blaise. Ça veut dire que nous sommes liés à vie ?

Le professeur sembla comprendre le problème que cela posait à ses deux élèves mais il répondit par la positive. Ce qu'il vit lui fit alors un peu peur. Le chat du Cheshire semblait aux anges et souriait autant que cela lui était possible. Blaise était perdu et pourtant un fin sourire se dessinait sur ses lèvres. Ron affichait une mine déconfite. Il était mal, très mal.

**C'est la fin. Je vais mourir. Pourquoi moi ? Qu'ai-je fait pour mériter ça ? Quelle journée de merde !**

\- Et encore, elle n'est pas finie ! le démoralisa le basané.

Le roux lui jeta alors un regard noir. Hagrid leur annonça la fin du cours et tous partirent. Etant obligé de rester avec leur binôme toutes la journée et ayant l'interdiction, mais surtout l'impossibilité, de parler avec leurs amis, tous les élèves se dirigèrent directement vers la grande salle.

Ils entrèrent donc par les grandes portes et ne virent pas, à leur plus grand étonnement, 4 grandes tables, mais une multitude de petite table de deux personnes. Ils comprirent ainsi qu'ils ne pourraient même pas déjeuner avec leurs amis et leur binôme. Ils s'installèrent tous, tête à tête en face de leur compagnon de journée. Le chat du Cheshire décida d'aller se placer sur les épaules du roux et s'envola donc pour s'installer tranquillement.

 

 

DEUXIÈME PARTIE :

 

_**Ce chat attire trop l'intention ! Tu ne pourrais pas devenir invisible ?** _

Le chat hocha la tête et s'exécuta. Il attendit vivement la venue du déjeuner. Il avait faim. Un silence se mit en place, brisé par les pensées du roux.

_**Bon, ça pourrait être pire, je pourrais être lié à vie avec Crabe ou encore Goile ou pire, Malfoy !** _

A cette pensée, il fut parcouru par un frisson d'horreur. Blaise sourit. Pourquoi souriait-il ? Pourquoi savoir que Crabe n'intéressait pas Weasley le rendait heureux ? Il allait de nouveau repartir dans ses pensées lorsque Ron poursuivit.

_**Bon, alors comme ça tu t'appelles Blairo ? Parce que nous sommes des blaireaux ou vraiment parce que c'est un mélange de nos noms ?** _

\- C'est un mélange de vos noms !

\- Pourquoi avoir commencé par mon prénom ? s'enquit le basané.

Le chat ne lui répondit pas. Il ne voulait pas leur dire la vérité alors il préférait ne rien dire. Zabini le comprit et Ron ne chercha pas. Il repartit dans ses pensées, oubliant que son binôme pouvait l'entendre, même s'il chuchotait.

_**Bon, il va falloir que je trouve un moyen rapide pour calmer mes hormones ! Ça ne va pas le faire si à chaque fois qu'il se fiche de moi je me mets à légèrement fantasmer ! Alors, que pourrais-je imaginer ? Tout à l'heure, j'ai fixé Crabe. Sans grand succès apparemment. Bon, la prochaine fois, il me faut une image d'horreur ! Comme quoi ?** _

\- Mc Gonagall à poile dansant La macarena avec un Dumbledor tous aussi nu accompagnés à la guitare par Snape ? proposa le basané un sourire aux lèvres.

Le roux leva subitement la tête vers lui. Il découvrit un Zabini tout sourire un coude appuyé sur la table, sa main soutenant son menton. Il vira rouge. Le Serpentard trouva cette réaction incroyablement mignonne. Minutes, Ronald Weasley, mignon ? Deux antonymes non ? Mais qu'est-ce qui lui arrivait ? La potion d'échange n'avait pas dû qu'échanger la couleur de ses cheveux et de ses yeux mais aussi celle de sa perception des choses ! Ce n'était pas normal ! Il reprit cependant ses esprits lorsque le roux repensa :

_**Ça m'énerve ! Il entend tout ! Il faut que j'arrête de penser.** _

Le chat du Cheshire observait tout cela d'un très bon œil. Ils déjeunèrent tranquillement. Beaucoup qui n'avait pas assisté à leur cours de Soin aux créatures magiques, trouvèrent cela étrange que de la nourriture disparaissent ainsi de leur table, observant ainsi autre chose que leur partenaire qu'ils n'appréciaient, pour la plus part, pas.

Ils finirent juste avant le début de leurs deux prochaines et dernières heures de classe. Ils avaient en effet Défense contre les forces du mal suivi de Métamorphose et une journée peu chargée. Ils se rendirent vers leur salle de classe. Tous affichaient une mine déconfite, sauf certain qui appréciait leur binôme. Ron et Blaise firent donc tache dans leur salle de classe dans laquelle ils remarquèrent beaucoup d'élèves au bord de la dépression. Ils s'étaient un peu rapproché leur du déjeuner grâce à Blairo qui avait une bonne ambiance. Ils ne s'étaient, ainsi, pas insultés.

Le professeur eut un mouvement de recul lorsqu'il vit que tous avaient changé d'apparence. Il allait leur rappeler le règlement de l'école lorsqu'il vit qu'un seul n'avait pas changé. Ronald Weasley remonta alors grandement dans son estime et, avant même de souhaiter la bienvenue à sa classe s'exclama :

\- 50 points pour Griffondor, pour bonne conduite par M. Weasley.

_**Pardon ?** _

Tous le regardèrent surpris. Le principal concerné ressemblait maintenant à une carpe et son binôme demanda alors :

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Vous n'avez aucun droit de faire une remarque, vous vous êtes teint en blond !

Là, tous comprirent. Même Ron, mais aucun ne fut écouté par leur professeur. Tous portèrent réclamation, mais l'homme fit la sourde oreille leur demandant de s'installer. Ron trouva cela injuste et le pensa un peu trop fort :

_**Ce n'est pas parce que j'ai eu la magnifique chance de devoir dire ce que je pense et penser ce que je dis, au lieu d'échanger certaine couleur de mon anatomie que je dois être gratifier ! Tout ça s'est encore la faute de Snape !** _

\- On dit Professeur Snape ! le reprit immédiatement le professeur brun, puis il repensa au paroles du roux et reprit : Bien, mais j'accorde tout de même ces points à M. Weasley pour m'avoir avoué qu'il n'était qu'une victime, d'une différente manière, de votre cours de Potion tout comme vous et donc qu'il ne méritait pas cette gratification.

Le raisonnement de leur professeur était très personnel. Aucun ne protesta d'avantage et tous prirent place. Ils s'installèrent par binôme et le cours débuta. Le côté théorique avait l'air assez simple. En effet, il suffisait de poser une question, dire '' veritatem revelare'' en pointant son partenaire. Ce dernier, même s'il ne le sait pas, dira forcement la vérité. Ce principe amusa beaucoup Blaise qui entendait déjà les pensées de son binôme dès que celui-ci pensait. Il chercha donc la question approprié. La pratique débuta quelques minutes avant la fin de l'heure et se fut Ron qui commença. Il posa une question que le principal concerné n'entendit pas :

« - Bon bah, il réfléchit quelque secondes et posa alors une question bateau, qui aimes-tu ? »

Il pointa alors sa baguette sur Blaise et prononça la formule :

« - Veritatem revelare ! »

Il lumière blanche sortit de sa baguette et se dirigea sur Zabini qui ne bougeait toujours pas. Le professeur observa cela très surpris. Son élève avait réussi à faire de la magie sans prononcer la formule. Il se rapprocha du binôme et attendit que le blond donne la réponse pour féliciter son élève.

\- Ronald Bilius Weasley. Déclara Blaise.

De nouveau, le cerveau du roux planta. Il n'entendit pas son professeur le complimenter et accorder 50 points à sa maison pour une utilisation parfaite de sa magie. Il dut attendre que le brun soit partit pour assimiler la réponse du blond avec sa question. Il eut une forte rougeur et Zabini se rapprocha de lui. Il voulait savoir quelle avait été la question. Il voulait savoir pourquoi il avait répondu le nom complet de son binôme. La chat du Cheshire toujours invisible posté sur l'épaule de Ron n'avait pas entendu la question mais entendit les pensées qu'avait désormais le roux :

_**J'ai dû me tromper, je lui ai demandé qui il aimait, ça n'a pas du fonctionner ! Je suis nul en sort de toute manière, je n'aurais jamais réussi du premier coup ! Voilà, c'est ça !** _

Les yeux du chat du Cheshire pétillèrent alors tandis que Blaise s'avançait inconscient de ce à quoi il avait répondu. Alors que Zabini se postait devant un Ron aussi rouge qu'un poivron, le professeur annonça la fin de son cours. Le roux releva alors la tête et croisant le regard de son binôme rosit de nouveau.

_**Non, non, j'ai loupé mon sort ! On n'espère rien, c'est impossible ! Attends, pourquoi est-ce que j'aurai espéré une chose pareille ? Bon, Ronald Weasley, tu te reprends ! Ce n'était peut-être pas la bonne formule, ou alors il a répondit à la question inverse que j'ai posé ! Ce doit être ça, je ne vois pas d'autre explication ! J'ai raté mon coup et du coup, il a mal répondu, voilà ! Et puis pourquoi j'ai posé une question pareille aussi !** _

Blaise fut très amusé, apparemment sa réponse avait vraiment chamboulé le roux. Il en était très satisfait et heureux. Il adorait voir cette expression perdue sur le visage du roux. A ces moments, il mordillait sa lèvre inferieur avec sa canine et ses yeux pétillaient plus qu'à l'ordinaire signe d'un débat intérieur. Il avait toujours voulu savoir ce qui pouvait l'agiter autant, maintenant il en avait la réponse. Il dévoila un sourire doux en observant le roux. Le chat se posta alors sur l'épaule du blond et il attendit. Ce dernier se rendit compte de sa présence sur le chemin qu'il utilisait pour se rendre à leur dernier cours.

\- Tu sais ce qu'il m'a demandé toi ?

Le chat dévoila un petit sourire calculateur et hocha la tête. Le basané l'observa mais ne demanda rien de plus. La chat en fut surpris et se mit à flotter devant lui le fixant alors.

\- Tu ne veux pas savoir ?

Le basané lui sourit. Il avait compris que le chat était un petit manipulateur. Il fit un signe de dénégation avec sa tête et répondit tout de même :

\- Il me le dira !

\- Et s'il refuse ? s'enquit le chat.

\- Je l'obligerai à répondre et en dernier recours, je te demanderai !

Le chat sourit à cette réponse et se reposta sur son épaule. Ron avait de nouveau arrêté de penser ou sinon, seul des _**un, deux, un, deux, un, deux,…**_ étaient audibles. Ce qui amusait grandement le basané.

_**Un, deux, un, deux, un, deux,…** _

\- Trois ! le coupa le basané alors qu'ils arrivaient devant leur salle de métamorphose.

Ron releva alors la tête et fixa son regard dans celui du blond. Ce dernier déglutit voyant le regard assuré de son vis-à-vis. Il le trouva sur le moment très beau. Il secoua la tête et le roux lui sourit. Sa petite intervention l'avait amusée. Ils entrèrent et une fois de plus furent questionner sur leur nouvelle couleur de cheveux et de peau pour certain. Le professeur Mc Gonagall ne dit plus rien. Voyant l'état de ses élèves, ils avaient dû tous réussir cette potion. Ils s'installèrent alors par binôme. Le cours débuta très bien. Elle leur expliqua comment transformer un verre en chat.

Cela amusa fortement le chat du Cheshire qui observa longuement la professeur. Ce ne fut que lorsque les élèves commencèrent à s'exercer qu'il dévoila de nouveau son large sourire. Invisible, il s'éloigna de ses contractants pris dans leur exercice et se rapprocha de la professeur. Il se posta devant elle et se saisit alors de son chapeau. Tous les élèves relevèrent alors la tête lorsque le professeur Mc Gonagall commença à courir après son chapeau à travers la salle. Beaucoup rirent de la situation, cependant, Ron et Blaise pâlirent fortement. En effet, ils virent, sous le chapeau, Blairo son large sourire collé sur le visage. Ils se levèrent d'un bond et se précipitèrent vers leur professeur. Cependant, le chat avait eu le temps de nouer leurs lacets entre eux et ils s'écroulèrent par terre.

Voyant cela, le chat hocha la tête ravi et laissa tomber le chapeau qui retourna dans la main de sa propriétaire. Il se rapprocha des deux élèves toujours à terre, légèrement assommés. Blaise était allongé sur Ron. Ce dernier se frottant fortement la tête. En effet, le bras de Blaise lui avait évité de s'ouvrit le crâne sur les carrelages, mais il se l'était tout de même pris de plein fouet. Le blond retira son bras de sous le roux et se positionna à quatre pattes au-dessus de lui. Il eut alors le droit à un magnifique spectacle sous lui. Ron se frottait donc le crane du revers de sa main tandis que des larmes perlaient à ses yeux. Il était légèrement rouge et ses cheveux étaient étalés sur le sol, en pagaille. Son uniforme était légèrement froissé par cette soudaine précipitation. Le regard du blond s'attarda alors sur les lèvres entrouvertes du roux et il commença à se pencher vers lui. Cependant, il entendit du bruit derrière lui et reprit ses esprits. Il se releva arrangeant son uniforme et tendit une main à Ron qui la lui saisit :

 _ **Merci. Heureusement qu'il était là, je me serais pris le carrelage de plein fouet, sinon**_.

Il tourna alors son regard vers le chat qui leur faisait un grand sourire. Le professeur somma alors le responsable de se dénoncer mais personne ne se désigna. Elle accorda alors 20 points aux maisons Grffiondors et Serpentard puisqu'elle avait bien vu que le binôme que formaient le roux et le blond avait voulu lui venir en aide. Le cours pris ainsi fin, avec un sourire encore plus taquin du chat fier de lui.

\- Blairo ! réprimanda alors Blaise lorsqu'ils furent sortis de leur classe et à l'abri des oreilles indiscrètes.

Le chat lui fit un grand sourire mais ne s'offusqua pas de ce qu'il avait fait. Il était très heureux de son effet. Il avait vu le mouvement qu'avait eu le blond envers le roux.

_**C'est vrai, la prochaine fois que tu veux faire une blague évite de presque nous tuer ! Tu te rends compte s'il n'y avait pas eu le bras de Zabini !** _

Le chat se posta sur son épaule et commença à lui lécher le front. Le roux ferma alors l'œil et Blaise déglutit. Il comprit alors ce que voulait le chat. Il le fixa avec un regard noir. Il avait compris. Il n'aimait pas le fait que le chat les comprit avant lui. Le chat se rendit compte de la soudaine réalisation du blond et lui fit signe de le rejoindre. Ce dernier s'exécuta et se posta juste en face du roux qui était reparti dans son comptage de chiffre.

… _ **, trente-trois, trente-quatre trente-cinq, trente-six, trente-sept,…**_

Blaise observa le chat et rapprocha son oreille du chat.

\- Demande-lui.

Le basané sourit mais hocha négativement la tête. Il posa alors son bras sur l'épaule du roux qui arrêta sa numérotation et plongea son regard dans celui du basané.

_**Qu'est-ce qu'il me veut ?** _

\- Que veux-tu faire ?

_**Pardon ? Comment ça ?** _

\- Et bien, nous sommes obligés de rester ensemble, à moins que tu ne veuilles qu'on reste debout dans ce couloir, que veux-tu qu'on fasse ?

_**Heu, d'habitude avec Harry on va sur le terrain de Quidditch pour voiler, mais il ne voudra pas, donc qu'est-ce qu'on va pouvoir faire ?** _

\- Je veux bien aller voler,annonça Blaise avec un sourire en coin.

Le roux l'observa surpris mais haussa les épaules et ils se dirigèrent vers le terrain. Arrivés, Ron appela son ballais.

 _ **Tu n'as pas de ballais ?**_ s'étonna le roux.

Le basané fit non de la tête et le chat du Cheshire l'observa souriant. Il aimait de plus en plus son contractant. Le roux sembla agacé.

_**Comment veut-il qu'on vole s'il n'a pas de ballais ? C'est un idiot ou quoi ? Et moi qui croyais qu'il avait arrêté de se foutre de moi ! Faut que j'arrête d'être si naïf.** _

Il commença à se détourner lorsqu'il sentit le basané lui saisir le bras. Il l'observa énervé. Zabini avait été blessé par ses paroles. Au court de la journée, il avait commencé à faire confiance et à gagner la confiance du roux. Il ne voulait pas tout gâcher aussi facilement. De plus, il n'aimait pas cette manière dont Ron avait de se dénigrer.

\- Je ne sais pas voler, j'avais dans l'esprit que tu m'apprendrais un peu, ainsi.

Le roux l'observa un instant.

_**Est-ce qu'il se fiche de moi ou pas ? Bon, voyant son regard et son air sérieux, je peux dire qu'il m'a l'air bien confiant. Donc, il pense que je peux lui apprendre à voler. Mais dans ce cas, il va falloir qu'on monte sur le même ballais. Bon, on peut toujours essayer et si on n'y arrive pas on ira se faire un parti d'échec version sorcier !** _

Le basané afficha un sourire lorsque le roux hocha la tête. Ron s'installa sur son ballais et le blond prit place derrière lui. Lorsqu'ils décolèrent, il s'agrippa à lui. Ron sentit les mains du blond l'enserrer fortement. Il en aurait ri dans une autre situation, cependant, pour que le basané n'entend pas ce qu'il pense, il se remit à compter espérant oublier le contacte chaud et rassurant du torse du blond contre son dos. Il aimait être dans les bras de Zabini. Cela le choqua mais il refusa d'y penser alors que le concerné était derrière lui.

Blaise aimait le contacte qu'il avait avec Ron. Il avait le vertige, donc il ne savait pas voler et n'avait jamais voulu apprendre ou même essayer. Mais avec le roux, sa peur diminuait. La présence et l'aisance du roux étaient rassurantes. Il calla son visage entre les omoplates du Griffondor et ferma les yeux s'accrochant désespérément aux roux. Le vent fouettant son visage ne le dérangeait presque pas et il regretta de ne pouvoir voir Ron de l'extérieur les cheveux aux vents et le visage sûrement concentré. Finalement, il ne voulait pas que cette journée prenne fin. Le chat du Cheshire lui avait fait comprendre une chose qu'il n'aurait jamais voulu réaliser, sa mère ne supporterai jamais de ne pas avoir de descendance mais, même étant sorcier, cela était impossible pour deux homme de se reproduire. Cependant, maintenant qu'il le savait, l'avait réalisé, il ne pouvait aller contre ce qu'il ressentait.

Ils continuèrent de voler une bonne trentaine de minutes et se reposèrent. Blaise resta cependant crispé contre le roux quelques minutes. Ce dernier appréciait l'étreinte mais ne comprit pas. Il s'enquit alors :

_**Ça va ? Tu n'as pas aimé les loopings je suppose !** _

\- J'ai le vertige. Expliqua simplement le basané.

« - Quoi ? » il se retourna et fit face au basané qu'il força à le regarder. « Tu as le vertige et tu voulais que je t'apprenne ! Mais tu ne vas pas bien ? Regarde, tu es tout blanc ! Pire que Malfoy ! C'est pour dire. Non, mais regard moi ça ! Dans quel état tu t'es mis ! Oh, Zabini ? Tu m'entends ? »

Blaise le regardait un peu ailleurs, il comprit que le roux parlait mais ne le comprenait pas alors il lui souriait. Finalement, le roux réalisa et se tut. Il pensa alors.

_**Bon, tu veux que je t'amène à l'infirmerie ?** _

\- Non, ça va. Ne t'inquiète pas, répondit le blond

Le roux l'observa alors d'un œil suspect.

_**Si ça ne tenait qu'à moi, il y serait déjà, mais bon.** _

Ils se dirigèrent vers les gradins et s'assirent laissant le temps à Blaise de se remettre.

_**Un, deux, trois, quatre, cinq, six,…** _

\- Arrête ! lui ordonna le blond de nouveau sur pied.

Le roux le fixa surpris.

_**C'est bizarre, ces cheveux ternissent ! La potion doit prendre fin. J'espère que je ne tarderai pas trop. J'en ai un peu assez que tout le monde entende ce que je pense !** _

Le basané prit alors une mèche de ses cheveux et la porta devant ses yeux. En effet, ils reprenaient leur teinte naturelle. Il se tourna vers le roux et lui demanda :

\- Quelle question m'as-tu posé en Défense contre les forces du mal ?

Le roux perdit toute couleur.

… _ **., sept, huit, ne pas y penser, neuf, dix, onze, je n'ai posé aucun question, douze treize,…**_

\- Ron !

Le concerné tourna la tête vers le basané.

_**Il m'a appelé par mon prénom là où j'ai rêvé ? Bon, ce n'est pas comme si j'en étais si heureux que j'allais sauter de la tour d'astronomie, quoi que…** _

\- S'il te plait ? insista Blaise heureux de son effet.

_**Hors de question de repenser à ça, je ne lui ai jamais rien demandé à propos de sa vie sentimentale, il ne m'a jamais répondu par le contraire de ma question !** _

\- Sentimentale ? reprit Zabini écarquillant les yeux.

Il ne lui avait tout de même pas demandé… Il observa le roux apeuré. Non, il ne pouvait pas avoir…

\- Tu m'as demandé qui j'aimais ?

 _ **Absolument pas, je n'aurai jamais posé une question aussi simple et stupide, pensant que tu aurais répondu personne voyons ! Purée,**_ s'énerva-t-il mentalement. _**Oui, j'ai demandé ça mais mon sort n'a pas marché !**_

Le roux voyant le visage légèrement apeuré de son vis-à-vis se reprit. Le basané était de nouveau parfaitement brun et il baissa les yeux. Ron fronça les sourcils.

\- N'est-ce pas ? Tu n'as pas répondu à cette question ? il patienta quelques secondes et voyant qu'il n'obtenait toujours pas de réponse, il se saisit du menton du brun le forçant à le regarder.

Il plongea ses yeux bleus dans ceux ambrés de son vis-à-vis et demanda d'une voix tremblante :

\- Blaise, tu m'aimes ?

\- Oui, répondit-il sûr de lui.

Le roux ne sut plus quoi dire. Il le fixa. Il avait retrouvé son assurance et le chat du Cheshire affichait un sourire radieux. Ron baissa la tête à son tour et Blaise inspira fortement. Il ferma les yeux rassemblant son courage et les rouvrit. Il força le roux à relever les yeux vers lui. Les effets de la potion avait enfin disparu et il ne savait plus ce qu'il pensait. Pourtant ce qu'il vit fut de l'incompréhension dans les yeux du roux. Il inspira fortement et se rapprocha de Ron. Leur visage n'était qu'à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre. Leurs souffles se mélangeaient. Le basané eut peur d'être rejeté mais attendit quelques instant pour que le roux comprenne son initiative. Ce dernier ne fit aucun mouvement et, enfin, ferma les yeux. Blaise n'attendit pas qu'il réfléchisse plus et posa ses lèvres sur celle du Griffondor.

Le baiser était au début timide. Mais la frustration, qu'avait ressentie le Serpentard lorsqu'il avait dû arrêter son mouvement dans la classe de métamorphose, prit le dessus et il passa sa langue sur les lèvres du roux. Ce dernier était enivré par se contact. Il avait décidé de ne pas réfléchir. Il aimait le fait d'être avec Blaise, il aimait que ce dernier l'appelle par son prénom, il aimait que le brun soit jaloux pour lui, il aimait son contact. Il l'aimait, pourquoi chercher plus loin ? Lorsqu'il sentit la petite langue humide quémander le passage à ses lèvres, il ne put que le lui accorder. Ce fut ainsi que leur langue se rencontrèrent. Le baiser se fit tout de suite plus enflammé. Ron passa se bras autour du coup du brun et enroula ses doigts dans ses cheveux. Le basané rapprocha leur corps en enserrant la taille du roux.

Leur baiser dura le temps qu'il pouvait rester sans respirer. Ils rompirent le contact à contre cœur, pour mieux se retrouver quelques secondes plus tard.

Le chat du Cheshire observait tout cela d'un œil doux, presque maternelle. Les deux hommes étaient tellement enivrés par leur baiser qu'ils ne remarquèrent pas le halo de lumière bleu clair les entourer.

Finalement, ils finalisèrent leur baiser se perdant dans les yeux l'un de l'autre. Blaise remonta sa main sur le visage de Ron et lui caressa la joue. Il rapprocha alors sa bouche de son oreille et lui murmura :

\- Je t'aime.

\- Moi aussi. Ne put s'empêcher de répondre le roux.

Le brun le prit alors dans ses bras le serrant encore plus fort contre lui. Ils restèrent ainsi un certain temps puis se rapprochèrent de nouveaux. Ils se ré-embrassèrent sauvagement. Blaise en profita alors pour passer sa main sous le tee-shirt du roux et l'allonger doucement sur l'estrade. Perdu dans leur plaisir, le basané commença à déshabiller Ron. Sa bouche vint dessiner les contours de la mâchoire du roux et débuta une lente descente vers sa clavicule. Ron s'accrocha aux cheveux du brun et commença à lui mordiller l'oreille. Blaise découvrit alors le torse du roux grâce au bous de sa langue, descendant toujours plus bas.

\- Hum hum ! intervint le chat. Je tiens à vous rappeler où vous êtes !

Les deux adolescents s'éloignèrent alors brusquement et leurs yeux se rencontrèrent, ne se quittant plus. Ron se rhabilla le rouge aux joues et ils détournèrent leurs regards pour le poser sur un Blairo souriant. Ce dernier affichait toujours son sourire, propre à sa race, mais une lueur taquine perçait dans ses yeux. Les deux élèves le regardèrent suspicieux et il leur annonça :

\- Vous avez renforcé notre contrat, commença-t-il. Ainsi, par les lois des décrets des chats du Cheshire, je vous annonce que vous êtes officiellement partenaire !

\- Mais encore ? questionna Blaise inquiet du soudain entrain dont faisait preuve le chat.

\- Aucun des deux ne peut survivre si l'autre meurt ! Vous vous suivrez, dans la mort et dans la vie, liés à jamais par moi-même !

Les deux adolescents lui lancèrent un regard noir mais finalement sourire. Quitte à mourir ensemble, autant vivre ensemble.

\- Oh, et vous pourrez aussi avoir des enfants si vous me le demandez, après tout pour ma race, vous êtes mariés !

\- QUOI ? se surprirent les deux hommes.

 

_**FIN** _

 

 

_**Petit bonus, cinq ans plus tard, les deux ont emménagé ensemble avec Blairo :** _

\- Dit moi, tu peux nous dire pourquoi tu as commencé par mon prénom pour ton nom, maintenant ? Demanda Blaise.

\- Bien sûr, assura le chat, c'est parce que dès le début j'ai su que tu serais le dominant.

Ron le regarda énervé et Blaise lui fit un petit sourire.

\- Et pourquoi tu as trouvé qu'il serait obligatoirement le dominant ? s'emporta presque Ron.

\- Je l'ai senti à votre odeur, vous étiez fait pour être ensemble, mais toi tu n'étais pas fait pour être dominant ! lui sourit le chat.

Un grand silence lui répondit et il sentit une aura noire émaner du roux. Peut-être que finalement, il aurait préféré avoir un odorat moins développé car tout autre chat n'aura pas senti autant sa mort se rapprocher lentement.

\- Je sens que tu vas rester célibataire encore longtemps, constata Blaise s'adressant à son chat.

Ce dernier fit une mine déconfite et son sourire se fana. Cela faisait maintenant quelques semaines qu'il voulait trouver une compagne.

\- Oh, je peux faire bien pire ! s'exclama Ron. Comme t'emmener chez le vétérinaire pour te castrer !

Le chat bleu devint vert puis blancs et s'enfuit en courant pour se réfugier près de son second propriétaire. Il aurait dû se taire !

**Author's Note:**

> Petit bonus n°1 :
> 
> Sanji, intervient en pleurant : Tu aimes à ce point la tête d'algue pour en créer une autre ?
> 
> Zoro : La ferme sourcil en vrille ! Je suis unique en mon genre et mes cheveux t'emmerdent !
> 
> Team Akira : C'est vrai ! Il n'y a qu'une seule et unique tête d'algue !
> 
> Zoro : Mais vous allez vous taire ! Et puis, c'est qui l'autre ?
> 
> Harry, les cheveux toujours verts : Je crois bien que c'est moi.
> 
> Draco, à ses côtés, rit.
> 
> Harry : La ferme pépé !
> 
> Voici comment le survivant mourut, les cheveux encore et toujours verts !
> 
> Zoro : C'est bon, c'est cool d'avoir les cheveux verts!
> 
> Draco : C'est une disgrâce pour un homme.
> 
> Sanji : Bien parlez ! Alors tête de cactus, tu veux que je t'arrange ça ?
> 
> Et le combat repris entre les deux membres de l'équipage des pirates aux chapeaux de pailles ! ( de One piece)
> 
> Team Akira : A bientôt pour la suite !
> 
> Draco : Passez votre chemin, comme ça elle arrêtera de nous torturer !
> 
> Team Akira, fusillant du regard Draco et un léger sourire sadique sur les lèvres : Tu seras le prochain !
> 
> Draco s'enfuit en courant laissant un auteur seul.
> 
> ... Oui, je sais je délire !


End file.
